


The rose and the wolf

by Elenabarnes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Sansa Stark, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Girlfriends - Freeform, Lesbian, Post - Red Wedding, Sleeping Together, sansaery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenabarnes/pseuds/Elenabarnes
Summary: Sansa Stark is being held prisoner in Kings Landing. After the Red Wedding, her pain and sadness are such that she doesn´t want to see or talk to anyone.Margaery Tyrell, who just befriended her for political interest, has grown fond of  Sansa and wants to help her in any way she can.But they never thought that in such a ruthless city love could be born.





	The rose and the wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

After hours of crying, Sansa made an effort to open her eyes. It had become an habit to cry since his father had been beheaded in front of her eyes. She still believed she was responsible for that, even though she had done everything she could to prevent it from happening. She blamed the little girl she had once been, the one who considered herself too grown up to play with dolls and wanted more than anything in the world to be married to a king who turned out to be a monster.

A child is not to blame if her dreams become nightmares when they seem about to become true, but she didn´t know that.

The only thing that she knew, or that she thought she knew, was that she was alone in the world. Her father had been killed for a treason he did not commit. Her brothers, who were just little kids, had been murdered by someone she once considered almost a brother, Arya was probably dead too, wherever she was, Jon Snow was beyond the wall, and her mother and brother had just died in one of the most terrible events in the recent history of the Seven Kingdoms: the Red Wedding.

She lived now in a hostile place, married to a man she did not love but who she was slowly learning to respect. Joffrey and Cersei didn´t bother her so much since the king had broken their engagement, but she was still afraid of them and she knew that Lord Baelish had been right when he said that now that she was no longer Joffrey´s fiancée, she was just a hostage they would not hesitate to hurt if they needed or wanted to.

She knew she could not trust anyone, and the Master of Coin didn´t seem to be very trustworthy either. But since Lady Margaery and her family had arrived in Kings Landing, she had dared to cautiously daydream about living in Highgarden. She had even daydreamed about marrying Sir Loras, even though that dream had died when Lord Tywin had set up her marriage with his son Tyrion.

And then there was Margaery Tyrell.

Margaery, with her blue eyes and her smile, kind and seductive at the same time, with her long hair and her dresses...Cersei used to say that she dressed like a whore, and that showing so much skin was vulgar. But nothing about Margaery was vulgar or ordinary.

She remembered the day Margaery had offered her her friendship. And she remembered that since then, or maybe since the day she had first seen her, she had felt something no one else had made her feel. Not Joffrey, when she didn´t know how wicked he was, not Sir Loras...not even the charming knights in the songs she used to like so much.

She hadn´t seen her in a long time, because after the Red Wedding, she had not wanted to see anyone, but she kept thinking about Margaery. It was difficult not to think about her, because Joffrey´s future queen sent her a rose everyday and asked about her constantly.

And Sansa knew that one day she would have to face her, to face whatever it was that she made her feel.


End file.
